Jane l'ange gardien
by Claj Jalhay
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Jane rencontrait Rafael lorsqu'il va, seul, à son premier rendez-vous chez le cancérologue ? Et si elle décidait d'être présente à ses côtés pour le soutenir ? Avant Michael, après Petra ? Univers alternatif, risque d'être un peu fluffy. Jane x Rafael


Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Jane :

Il est dix heures du matin et j'ai déjà envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pourtant commencé mon service qu'il y a deux heures et demi. Deux heures et trente-quatre minutes, si l'on veut être précis. Non pas que je sois du genre à regarder ma montre toutes les cinq minutes. Non. Mais c'est également important de savoir l'heure qu'il est, non ? Si un jour, j'ai un métier très important, pour lequel je dois aller à plein de réunions, ce sera important que j'aie le réflexe de consulter ma montre de temps en temps, non ? Voilà, c'est ça : je m'entraine pour mon futur job !

Quoi qu'il en soit, les faits restent inchangés : je ne suis de garde que depuis deux heures trente quatre minutes, et j'attends avec impatience ma prochaine pause. _Deux heures trente-cinq, maintenant_ , me souffle cette petite voix dans ma tête.

Attendez, je vous vois venir comme ça ! Je sens que vous commencez déjà à me juger ! Mais si vous connaissiez toute l'histoire, je pense que vous comprendriez mieux ma peine. Alors voilà : tout a commencé quand ma grand-mère, une femme dont la gentillesse n'a d'égal que sa foi en Dieu, m'a dit …

— Jane ! Madame Fernandez, de la chambre 609, n'arrête pas de pleurer. On a essayé de lui parler, mais elle nous a hurlé dessus dans une langue qui ressemble à de l'espagnol. Tu veux bien aller la voir ?

La voix de Mélina, ma chef de section, me fait sursauter. Bon, visiblement, mon histoire devra attendre. Je me lève de ma chaise dans le bureau des infirmières et me dirige - en prenant mon temps, je dois bien l'avouer – vers la chambre de ma grande amie, Madame Fernandez. Adriana – « mais seulement avec toi ma petite, parce que tu es si gentille avec la vieille folle que je suis. Pour les autres, ce reste Madame Fernandez ! » -est un petit bout de femme absolument adorable, aux épais sourcils gris cachés derrière d'impressionnantes lunettes rondes en métal, qui aime par-dessus tout tricoter en regardant des émissions de cuisine. C'est la première résidente que l'on m'a confiée à mon arrivée. Je pense que j'ai dû lui faire un peu pitié, sur le moment, m'accrochant comme une désespérée à mon petit bloc-notes. Adriana a directement déclaré que j'étais sa préférée et que j'étais la bienvenue pour venir prendre le thé dans sa chambre lors d'une de mes pauses.

Contrairement à ce que vous devez penser maintenant, je ne suis pas infirmière. Loin de là, même ! Je ne travaille dans cet hôpital que pour payer ma rentrée à l'université, cet automne. Mon rôle, ici, c'est d'apporter un peu de vie aux patients, surtout ceux qui ont été abandonnés ici par leurs proches. Je ne parcoure ces couloirs que depuis un mois et pourtant, j'ai déjà vu ce phénomène à de trop nombreuses reprises. Quand on rencontre le patient pour la première fois, il est entouré par sa famille, arrière-petits-enfants compris. Et puis, les jours passent, et la chambre se vide. _C'est trop dur de le voir comme ça. On n'a pas le temps de monter jusqu'au sixième étage pour voir papy. C'est perturbant pour les enfants, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe_. Les proches nous disent ce genre d'excuse quand ils passent devant le bureau des infirmières pour reprendre l'ascenseur et s'en aller. Comme si c'est à nous qu'ils devaient des excuses. Comme si, après s'être justifiés, ils étaient autorisés à abandonner leur famille ici et à ne jamais revenir la voir. Pour moi, ce genre de comportement n'a pas de sens. Elevée par ma mère et ma grand-mère, n'ayant jamais connu mon père, j'ai grandi avec l'idée que la famille est une chose précieuse, que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer.

Je quitte la chambre 609 et Madame Fernandez. Cette dernière s'est rendue compte ce matin que son fils, venu la voir hier soir, a oublié de prendre la couverture que notre charmante résidente a tricotée pour sa petite-fille récemment née. Après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait que sa petite fille (de seize jours, précisons-le quand-même) ne va pas lui en vouloir, j'ai dû lui promettre d'appeler son fils pour qu'il vienne réparer cette terrible erreur et de passer cette après-midi avec des biscuits pour prendre le thé. Sur ce dernier point, j'ai le léger sentiment qu'elle a profité de la situation. Ah, Adriana !


End file.
